wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Null
Null is a minor god of Order, who represents the free will in all sentient creatures with the promise of a beautiful death at the end of long life - the ultimate promise and reward for those who have earned such a profound gift - for those who seek an end to their existence. Background Since the dawn of life, all creatures have feared death, but hidden deep within the mind of man is the death-drive, the acceptance and even the longing for death. Be it in battle, or in the confines of the home, or at the end of a long journey, men grow weary and bored with their existence and seek the ultimate escape, the ultimate act of free will. Null is the essence of the inevitable, the inescapable and the certain end of all existence. Null, though a fearful God, in beautiful and calm in aspect and represents the hope of a good death well-deserved after a full and fulfilling life, of a peaceful parting without pain or dishonour. Null is utterly opposed to the Chaos's insatiable desire for immortality, disgusted by the twisted creatures man become as the Warp Gods unnaturally extend their wretched existence. Null, far from being born in opposition to Nurgle, is the elder of the two Gods, for it was Nurgle who arose from the fear of Null's inevitable kiss. Chaos, a riot of uncontrolled and hideously deserve life, is in no small part a revolt against Null herself, as was the creation of the unholy Necron's. For Null is the oldest of all Gods known to be in existence, and dwells far deeper in the Warp than even the Old Ones were able to venture. Though the other Warp Gods have been corrupted over the aeons by the misdeeds and sins of the universe, Null remains pure and untouched, born before Chaos. Only Khorne, the oldest Chaos God, is not born of rebellion against Null, but in his youth was her loyal servant, and ever since strayed from her control. Her very existence is denied by the followers of Chaos, whose very existence is a frantic attempt at escape from her embrace. In the Book of Lorgar, worship of Null is held to be the highest heresy above all others, a denial of life itself. Few, therefore, are even aware of her existence. However, she is worshipped if not in thought but in deed by tens of thousands. Reverence for the dead is found amongst almost all races and creeds, save those touched by the corruption of Nurgle or Tzeentch, and she grants her gifts accordingly to those whose lives are the most keenly structured towards a dignified death. She hates the Dark Eldar, the Necrons and the soul eating beasts of Chaos who deny the soul it's rightful rest without disturbance. The Imperium's cult worship of it's innumerable martyrs, especially of the female martyr, is a unconscious mincing of the worship of Null. Among the Imperium armies, she has highly blessed the Space Marines and the Sisters of Battle for their willingness to face death without fear, in particular the Doom Eagles Chapter have earned her favour. Indeed, it is perhaps from her and not the Emperor that the Adeptus Sororitas draw their extraordinary acts of faith. However, she is also a Goddess of Punishment, of justice delivered to the Sinner, and her unwitting followers are compelled by her vast will to bring judgement upon those who defy the laws of death and rebirth. The Eldar, though they have long known of her have never worshipped her since the fall, for that dying race cannot look upon her without terror at the doom their sinful nature brought upon them, for the only mercy Null can offer is death. Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Gods of Order